


Young Voltron; Season 1

by Tht0neGal666



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: And titles, Angst, Crossover, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope ya'll are happy, I'm Bad At Tagging, Language, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, REAL TAGS NOW, Voltron au, Young Justice AU, and now this?, and writing, because apparently I'm oRiGiNaL, either of them, first my DR;AE children are shunned, my writing can not do this CONCEPT justice, obvs, okay guess I gotta now, rawr, the things I do so they exist, why do I have to make it a thing, why is this not a thing, young justice replace paladins of Voltron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tht0neGal666/pseuds/Tht0neGal666
Summary: They knew they were destined for great things.They had been trained by the Garrison's "J.U.S.T.I.C.E" Branch officers for yearsBut, when they are less then whelmed with the "Next Step" of their trainingAnd their Mentors are distractedThey end up with entirely new destinies





	1. Leaving the Garrison; episode 1, part 1. More then kids.

**Author's Note:**

> How dare.  
> I am very disappointed  
> I had a very specific idea for a crossover  
> and what does google give me?  
> zilch.  
> so I have to write it myself now?   
> Repulsive.  
> Try harder next time internet.  
> And enjoy my attempt at doing my awesome idea Justice (see what I did there?)  
> What would you guys do without me?  
> (probably read something decent and logical tbh why are you reading this??  
> talk to your fam or smth I stg my crazy Idea isn't worth your time)

_Today is the day._

The thought ran through the head of the four boys, giddy with childish excitement. They had been in the Garrison for years, managed to catch the attention of four members of the J.U.S.T.I.C.E branch itself. They had lived and breathed their training for years (though, admittedly, some longer and more literally then others.) 

The Garrison was exclusive, hard to get into and harder to graduate. Not only had they been accepted years ago, but, through their own prowess or circumstances, they had been taken under the wing of some of the most esteemed Alumni to ever graduate. It was the dream of nearly any kid come true.

And today, the real dream started. The first time that the four famous prodigies were in the same room, and the first time a few of them met one another, and yet even that novel fact was overshadowed by the reason they were all here.

They were here, with their mentors, to take their first step towards the rest of their future. 

"Hey fellas, sorry we're late!" the last to arrived greeted with a sheepish grin and a small accusatory glance at his mentor. "We got..a bit _hung up_ , haha. Get it?" The yellow clad red head joked, gesturing to the hanger they were to emphasis his icebreaker/pun.

"Very punny. Are we ready to get going?" The youngest (and shortest) of the group inquired, looking through his sunglasses up at the imposing man beside him. 

"Hold up. If we are to interact in the future, should we not introduce ourselves?" A more responsible tone rang out from a dark-skinned boy, opening his mouth to do just that before he was cut off by the last of the quartet, wearing a yellow cap and sunglasses similar to the shorty.

"No, let's just get going. It's not like we don't already know about each other, right?" He protested impatiently, rolling his eyes. 

The statement received an eager nod from the ginger and ravent, and a more reluctant nod from the blond.

"Okay then. If all that's settled, then right this way." the forest hooded men spoke up, walking forward and waving for the group of teens to follow as they approached the building, varying degrees of excitement lighting their faces. One day, be it in a year or in four, this building would be their gateway into space, a place the normal student wasn't allowed to enter until graduation.

It went pretty standard, getting a tour of the facility and ending up in a computer tower with a glass dome top, offering a view of the stars as the sun set to their left. The red clad man that had lead them through with a smile concluded the event with spread open arms and a closing statement. 

"And that about wraps up the facility! You guys are allowed to roam wherever we took you today, yes, including the food court-" He clarified before his pupil had the chance to ask, "-but do not yet have any access to any of the Garrison's technology." He admitted with a slightly apologetic look. "You'll get there eventually, boys. Any questions?" he ended, giving a small bow and backing up uncertainly, refusing to look at the teens directly.

"Wait, what?" the mustard-capped boy seethed, glaring at the adults. "That's it? A glorified tour? What happened today being 'The Day'? Anyone could pay for that experience, it wouldn't surprise me if this isn't even your real base of operations." He ranted, gesturing out a window where the other students could see a group of richly dressed civilians enter, as they had hours earlier. "This is a joke. You don't take us seriously. You still think we're..Just Kids." he all but growled, fist clenched. Th blond bearded hooded figure stepped forward, trying to remedy the situation, only to be cut off before he could begin. "Tch. I don't need this. I'm dropping out of the Garrison. I can do better. I Will do better." He promised. He ignored the cries of protest that erupted and left without another word.

"No, speedy!" The freckled teen called as the door closed. He sighed, slumping in defeat against the couch. 

"Hey, cheer up. At least people won't mix up your names anymore, Kid Flash. Though, who could blame them?" The youngest consoled, masking his own disappointment in the turn of events. the only one unaffected was the tallest, as he hadn't met the other before today. 

The "Green Arrow" left soon after his apprentice, apologizing for cutting it short half-heartedly as he chased the boy down.

The action of their friend had sparked something in them, the inferiority as they noticed they were being pushed aside again. 'The Day' was just a distraction, to keep them from dwelling on how horribly under-cut they were being while their 'potential was fostered'. 

They confronted the member of the Branch, of course, each having a small 'meeting' (read;Argument) with their teachers. Robin's ended first, the boy uncontent with his orders and answers but unwilling to rebel. Kid-Flash's minor-meeting was more of a one sided match, as the ginger yelled and whined at his elder and the other waited for his ramble to end. He explained the reasoning shortly, not intent on starting any more of a fight then they were having. The final of the remaining trio was somewhere in nearly the exact middle, having what most would say sounded like a friendly disagreement, despite it being in reality the largest argument they had ever had. All in all, one followed to obedience, another emotion, and the last manners.

In the end, the adults won out as they always did, teens left unsatisfied but unable to disagree. Instead they fell onto the couch next to one another, their punishment for questioning their elders being a long and boring lecture about, almost ironically, penitence.

Thankfully, the speech was cut short by an alert from a nearby computer, drawing the men's attention away from the boys.

"Contacting JUSTICE branch. Please, come in. There had been a small crash reported-" The woman in the broadcast was cut off by another, as the contact alarm blared again.

"Attention any available members of the JUSTICE branch. A foreign nation is demanding a meeting, to discuss the future of space technology and exploration. Is anyone willing to meet with them?" the second transmitted. The men looked to the first caller, who seemed to think for a moment before shrugging. 

"It's probably just a small asteroid. Go get your nerd on, boys." The fading voice teased the men, waving goodbye and being cut off. Said men rose to their feet, determined if a bit annoyed and displeased looks on their faces.

"You boys say put. We will be back in a few hours." The darkly dressed man ordered, no room for argument in his tone.

"Yes. Perhaps pick up a book? This room has many exclusive tombs to offer." The blond man suggested, waving goodbye.

And with that, the men were gone.

"...Shall we proceed with our postponed introductions?" The oldest suggested, a bit awkward with the strangers. 

"Yeah, sure. guess we've got nothing better to do. I'm Wally West, alias Kid Flash, cause I'm the fastest pilot since Flash himself!" The freckled boy introduced boisterously, proud grin splayed on his face."

"Charmed. I am Kaldur'ahm, alias AquaLad, as I am one of the few to have piloted both underwater and in the air, the most famous to share my ability to be my Mentor, Aquaman." He introduced, hoping to have a peaceful relationship at the least.

"And I'm Robin, cause I was born to fly." The youngest recited, offering a handshake to Kaldur'ahm, as he had already met Wally. 

"Great. Now that we have that out of the way; What are we doing?" Wally asked, bewildered at how passive they were being.

"Is there an issue?"

"Yeah! There's no adults, no one to tell us what to do! And there's a mission waiting us _Right There_ . This could be our chance to prove ourselves! We aren't just back-ups to be stored away until they need us. We can do things ourselves." He exclaimed, striking a dramatic pose for effect.

"But the only reason they left us alone is cause they trust us not to screw with anything. Is our pride really worth their trust?" Robin questioned, skeptical. 

"Maybe not. But, I would say that their respect is. Until they understand our abilities, we will not get anywhere." Kaldur'ahm claimed with a nod, agreeing with the optimist. 

_"yeah, yeah! what do you say Rob? Up for a mission?" He offered with a smug grin, already aware of the answer._

His suspicions were confirmed when the smallest stared at the boy blankly for a few seconds before sighing and nodding. 

"I wish I could disagree, but we've been a bit to snubbed for a bit to long, ya'know?" the boy shrugged, walking to the transmission terminal. He cracked his knuckles, confusing the other two. 

"I'm glad you're on board and all, but what are you-" Wally was cut short as his jaw dropped, green marks appearing at record speed as the boy typed away. 

"What? Do you think this is my first time hacking the garrison? I thought you had more respect for me the that." The boy wonder smirked, reveling in the shock of his peer, though he didn't show it much. "and...there. Whoa, it's not super far off. just at the school." Robin revealed with a nod, backing away. "Are..Are we really going to go?" He asked, second guessing the thought. Bruce had explicitly said not to...But he also was why he needed to. 

The other two nodded, confident and set on the aspect of proving themselves. Swallowing his doubt, Robin nodded. They needed this, consequences or not. 

They looked at each other and nodded, leaving the tower and jumping onto Wally's Motorcycle with the intention of clearing up something relatively small but large enough to matter. 

(They could never have been prepared for the mission that awaited them in earnest.) 


	2. Episode 1; part two-

He didn't know who he was.

He didn't know where he was.

He wasn't even sure what he was.

But he knew he was _angry_ , and he wanted to _leave_.

And since that was pretty much all he knew, he acted on it. He growled and tried to sit up, because he needed to get out of wherever he was right now even if he didn't know exactly why he needed out, and-

He couldn't get up. Couldn't move. He was restrained, and he couldn't see, and he couldn't sense much of anything. He was scared, terrified, but didn't know what he was supposed to be afraid of or how to calm himself down enough to remember. 

He kept struggling, using all means possible to either escape or understand, whatever came first. As luck would have it, in bits and pieces, it was the later. He gained his hearing back through sheer force of his need to comprehend his surroundings. 

"Whoa, he's awake!"

"I thought they said he was as good as dead?"

"He was supposed to be!" 

Unfamiliar faces surrounded him, many of them wearing surgical masks and/or badges. Doctors? The...Garrison? The word sounded familiar, but he couldn't define it, and any blurry memories that struck him seemed...Artificial, at best.

That wasn't his priority, however. No, his priority was quickly becoming escape again, as he regained another sense. Pain.

What were they doing to him? He felt like he was being set on fire or ripped in two, but he also felt somehow numb. As if he were used to such a mind-numbingly painful act.

He was about to ask a question, or just scream in confused spite, either would have worked for him honestly. Yet, before he got the chance, there was an explosion.

He decided to just scream, after all.

\---------

"So, what do we think this crash is going to be? Cause, it'd be sooo Boring if our little rebel act was just us putting out a little asteroid fire. If that's all this is, I want a refund." The passenger ( _"what? It's my car, I drive!" "You possess neither a drivers licence, or even a permit. I will drive." "Sooo not cool. fine, we gotta go_ ) complained, glaring ahead of them. He, unlike his peers, could not stop talking for the life of him.

"I don't know, Wally. No one does. That's why we're checking it out, remember?" Robin reminded the boy with a mildly annoyed sigh. He was usually tolerant of his Best Friend's rantings, but he was on edge today, somehow even more so then usual.

"It is best we remain on guard until we are sure it will not be too dangerous though." The driver chipped in, stopping the car on top of a hill near where they assumed their destination to be. At least, if the smoke, small fire, and swarm of garrison forces were anything to go by.

"Wowza, complaint retracted. This looks awesome! Why are there so many buffs?" the ginger cheered, having the sense to keep quiet. The other two nodded their agreement, small smiles playing their faces.

"Yeah. Gimmie a sec, I'll get a peek of what's going on in there." Robin promised, typing away at a handheld computer he pulled from his...Fanny pack? Whatever, they could judge him for that later. Right now, he was pulling up security footage with a triumphant smirk. "Here we go." he nodded, turning up the volume enough for the other two to hear.

**"Why are we watching this thing anyway? Why not just kill it? that was the original goal, right?"**

**"it is not our place to question the higher-ups. Just...Follow orders, yeah? We're just lucky that JUSTICE brushed off our call. There's no way we could have explained this to them without all going to prison for life."**

**"Yeah, got that right." Both of the speakers laughed.** however, the watching protege's were more interested in the figure himself then those speaking about him. 

**A teenager, bound to his cot. He looked Exactly like the famous pilot himself, but looked far too young to be the top pilot himself. It seemed like the boy(?) had just awoken, and was having quite a violent reaction to his consciousness. One moment he was laying, still enough to be mistaken for a dead body. The next, he was thrashing with an angry purpose, screaming demands to be let go or just releasing angry grunts and growls. He seemed wild, almost ferral. Above all else, seeing someone who so closely resembled the personal hero of thousands looking like an angry animal had to be the most disturbing thing that they would see today.**

**However, of course, they stood corrected, as the two assumed guards rushed to the comns, paging medical officials. The watchers breathed a sigh of relief, calmed at the thought that the volatile boy was getting the attention and probably sedation that he needed. However, whatever peace their entrance had granted the boys was dashed, as they ordered out the guards and set him up for what looked like an eerie sci-fi movie esque experimentation.**

**they only had a split second to brace themselves for the horror they had quickly grew aware was to befall the boy, with varying degrees of success. Robin himself had put that moment to good use and offered no reaction beyond a cringe of sympathy. Kal gave a small growl at the sight, one nothing like the victim himself. His was more controlled and regretful, instead of seeming ripped from his throat. Wally arguably had it the worst, hand covering his rapidly paling face to keep himself from heaving, finally failing as the screams of agony themselves made it through the transmission and-**

Robin cut it off, biting the inside of his check while he thought over the best course of plans. His thoughts were interrupted, again, by his yellow clad friend.

"We-We have to help him. We have to save him." the pale boy claimed, stubbornly standing on his legs while they shook like jello. He whipped his mouth and took a deep breathe, offering his signature grin, if a bit uncertain. "There's nothing else we can do, right?"

Robin scowled at what his best friend had stated, unable to refute or agree with it. On the one hand, no one deserved that, especially given whatever he had endured prior to the events of tonight. He may have been the early one to notice, but while he was asleep he was already roughed up, and his arm looked oddly dense and shiny. He was clearly someone who had seen more then they ever needed to, and Robin wanted to go save him. But, on the other hand, he couldn't risk his friends, or himself. Batman didn't even know where they were, and no one had a clue what they were doing.He wanted to turn back and get someone more cabable, but he couldn't leave. So, he stayed, and let his peers take it however they wanted to.

Kal gave a sigh, though a fond smile played his lips. Had he really only known the pair a few hours? It felt like eons. "If you both wish to move forward with this idea, I support you. What is the plan?" 

The hot-shot smirked, though that wasn't anything super special, and he pulled a few spheres from his jacket. He threw them each at the building, shrugging at the questioning looks of the others.

"Diversion. It works."


	3. episode 1; part three; Rescue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By "diversion", he had meant "explosives I stole from you when I got bored during our tour"  
> Because _of course he did_

By "diversion" Robin quickly came to realize, Wally had meant "explosives I stole from you when I got bored during our tour"

Because _of course he did_

...Robin should not be as proud as he was by that, and he refused to acknowledge said non-existent pride. Instead, he was the first to move after the explosion, disappearing into the shadows and headed for the site itself. Wally and Kal were right behind him, and at least one of them was confident in that. The other was concerned that their small friend(?) had disappeared, what if he was lost? The boy more experienced dealing with the Boy Wonder opened his mouth to assure the largest of their trio that the kid was _fine_ , but he didn't get the chance as Robin took the chance to tell him himself.

"Hey, stay traught. Batman would have my head if I got kidnapped." The boy stated with a playful grin and a scoff at the thought, the concern replaced with releif on Kal's face.

" _dude,_ Batman is going to have all of our heads anyway. Have you noticed what we're doing?"

"Do you want me to leave, West?"

"Ah! No...your last name? what is your-" Wally was cut off by a drilling noise before Robin had the chance to look panicked, the ravenett giving a sigh of relief and grin back full force.

"Explain." Wally demanded flatly, entirely convinced this was the work of robin and unwilling to waste any time.

"What did you guys think I was doing, planting flowers? We still need to get in to save whoever that kid is. Just cause most of the Garrison are focusing on the first explsion doesn't mean we can just walk right in." He stated, rolling his eyes and approaching the sound that had cut off Wally, thankfully masked from the garrison by their own shouts.

Wally just nodded, going along with it, and the trio walked through the hole in the wall.

They were thankful to find that only a pair of doctors maintained watch of the boy, and made quick work of releasing him. Robin and wally worked together to make sure they didn't hurt him any worse by removing the terrifying machinery. Kal unfastened the teen(?)s restraints, and they all gave a collective sigh of relief Robin checked for a heart beat and nodded.

The boy was passed out, so Kal and Wally sharing his weight. Robin claimed he had done enough and refused to share the weight. The other two were annoyed, but didn't bother arguing.

All seemed to be going well. they walked out of the crash-site, Robin pocketing a few things that he decided looked important, because what was petty theft in comparison to kidnapping and destroying of government property and assult of Garrison members and-

..Yeah. Batman was going to kill him. 

He didn't have a ton of time to dwell on it though, because Kal seemed troubled and that was _never_ any good.

"Aqua Lad, what's up?" He asked cautiously, startling the other two. He almost gave an apologetic frown, but stopped himself in time to roll his eyes. He had been keeping watch for pursuit from the shadows, and had forgotten the other two weren't used to that behavior. He still wasn't comfortable reffering to them with their actual names. Did he even have the right to, if they didn't even know his?

"Pardon? Oh. I am not sure. I just feel...Compelled? As if something is tugging me to a specific destination. We can worry about it later though. It could be stronger, it may be nothing." He admitted, biting the inside of his tongue. He could wait. This boy was more important.

"Okay, if you say so. We can go check it out, once we leave this guy with an apology pinned to his chest back at HQ. Assuming there isn't an assassin waiting for us." Robin chipped in, pulling out a paper clip as if he fully intended to do exactly that. Neither of them would put it past him. 

However, They never got the chance. The boy's eyes snapped open at that moment, and before Robin could finish muttering "Gosh, speak of the devil", he had thrown them all to the ground and run off in a rage. He wasn't running back to the crash site, and he was gone before any of them could pursue, so they reluctantly dropped it for now. 

They had another objective lined up anyway.

"So, our schedule is suddenly open. Lead the way, AquaLad."


End file.
